The present invention relates to a pair of scissors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pair of scissors which can cut a relatively hard article without damaging the pair of scissors.
Referring to FIG. 1, a pair of conventional scissors comprises a first blade 93, a second blade 94, a pivot 95 fastening the first blade 93 and the second blade 94 together, a first bow handle 90 connected to the first blade 93, a second bow handle 91 connected to the second blade 94, and a spring 92 disposed between the first bow handle 90 and the second bow handle 91. However, the spring 92 is often twisted or deformed after a long period of usage. Furthermore, the first blade 93 and the second blade 94 will be biased while cutting a relative hard article.